


Дикая мята

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Бьянка увела Криса в их родное время, где они и предстали перед Уайеттом. Конец той встречи для Криса вышел бы полным боли потери, но он не смог оставить на том чердаке раненую возлюбленную. Они вдвоем отправились в прошлое, и все изменилось
Relationships: Bianca/Chris Halliwell





	Дикая мята

**Author's Note:**

> Старое, написано для команды **fandom Charmed 2017**  
>  Бета - **Nimfadora**
> 
> АУ, начиная с 6x10.  
> Смена сеттинга — все события перенесены в очень условное средневековье  
> Каноничная гибель персонажа

Да! Это зажглась наша звезда  
Ярким всполохом.  
Нет! Не удержать тех, кто рожден  
С духом воина.  
Мир мы без помех перевернем,  
Дай только волю нам!

© Марко Поло — Дикая мята

Оглушенные потерей хранителя, силой возвращенного в свое родное время, Зачарованные не могли собраться с мыслями и придумать, что же делать дальше.

— Весь вопрос в том, как нам спасти Криса, — сказала Пайпер, оглядывая притихших сестер и Лео.

Уже давно ей не приходилось бороться со столь противоречивыми чувствами. Большую часть того времени, что они были с ним знакомы, их загадочный хранитель вызывал у нее лишь желание припереть к стенке и выведать все его секреты. Но она поверила в его искреннее стремление защитить Уайетта от неумолимо надвигающейся угрозы и примирилась с его заботливо оберегаемыми тайнами. Вот и правда относительно его ведьминского происхождения вызвала лишь короткую вспышку гнева, но страх за судьбу Криса в будущем, куда его увела ведьма-феникс, оказался сильнее.

Скрипнувший под ногами Лео пол дал им подсказку и помог придумать способ помочь Крису, хоть теперь их и разделяли два десятка лет.

Все собравшиеся на чердаке почувствовали, будто время ускорило свой бег. Лео, подгоняемый взбудораженной Пейдж, дернул на себя конец одной из половых досок, которая и издавала тот противный скрип. Фиби стремительно бросила в обнажившееся пространство клочок бумаги, едва успев начертать заклинание. Она уже корила себя за то, что не додумалась загодя заговорить их запасы бумаги от тления. Кто знает, сможет ли Крис вообще разобрать написанный текст. Пайпер стояла у пюпитра с Книгой, ее напряженный взгляд метался между семьей и нарисованным мелом на стене чердака трилистником. Прошло не больше пары секунд, как знак силы налился светом и на пол вылетели двое — Крис и Бьянка.

— Спасибо за возвращение сил, — хрипло сказал Крис.

Он с трудом сел, взлохмаченный и весь какой-то помятый. Со ссадинами на лице и в порванной рубашке. Фиби смогла уловить его досаду и горькую обиду, пока все эмоции не перекрыла тревога, от силы которой эмпатке сделалось по-настоящему больно.

Крис одним движением оказался подле Бьянки, склонился над ней и с мукой на лице рассматривал внушительную рану на ее животе.  
— Ей нужна помощь, — тихо проговорила Фиби, не сумев сразу экранироваться от боли девушки-феникса и мигом почувствовал себя дурно. — Лео?  
— Она темная, — нахмурился тот, покачав головой.  
— Ей нужно не лечение, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Крис, поднимая полные слез глаза на Пайпер, показавшись разом моложе своих лет, — перерождение.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — сразу вскинулась Пайпер, понимая, чего от нее хочет их сумасшедший хранитель.  
— Ты уже делала это, — возразил Крис, заставляя ведьму поперхнуться возражениями, — и это лишит ее страданий.

Пайпер вздохнула, а зетем, чуть прикрыв глаза, не в силах смотреть Крису в лицо, вскинула руки и призвала свою силу.

* * *

Обессиленный и бесконечно уставший, Крис сидел на верхней ступеньке крыльца и не мог отвести взгляд от Уайетта, который вольготно ползал по невысокой траве сада.  
— Это он? — раздался негромкий и неуверенный голос позади, заставивший Криса подскочить на месте и мгновенно развернуться.

В шаге от порога, в тени коридора, стояла Бьянка и неверяще смотрела на малыша. Крис скользнул по ней взглядом, отмечая и отданное Пайпер легкое платье с синевой, и шаль из овечьей шерсти, в которую вечерами по обыкновению закутывалась Фиби, любящая подольше посидеть на улице. Сама Бьянка выглядела бледной и несколько отрешенной, как и всякий раз после воскрешения. Она была практически бессмертна, но на восстановление после очередной смерти тратила уйму времени, и первые часы после была уязвима. По традиции, фениксы возвращались из пепла вдали от людей. И редкому человеку доводилось видеть бесстрашных ведьм, лучших наемных убийц Подземного мира, столь беззащитными.

Крис не смог произнести ни слова, только в один шаг преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и осторожно сжал девушку в своих объятиях.

Сразу после возрождения Бьянки и их торопливых объятий Криса вытолкали прочь с чердака, укрыв его для верности звуконепроницаемым заклинанием. Крис и сам прекрасно понимал, что у девочек было не много причин оставлять в своем доме ведьму, которая с такой легкостью вывела их из строя. Знал, что им необходимо удостовериться в том, что ей можно позволить выйти за порог чердака, не боясь за безопасность людей. Он лучше всех понимал, сколь опасна Бьянка. Но никакие доводы логики не могли успокоить его и заставить смирно ждать окончания импровизированного допроса.

— Как ты? — тихо-тихо спросил Крис, наслаждаясь теплом девичьего тела.  
— Хорошо, — так же тихо, щекоча дыханием нежную кожу уха, ответила Бьянка. — Они только задавали вопросы, Фиби сканировала. Непривычно мягко после...  
— Я знаю, — поспешил успокоить ее Крис, крепче стискивая в объятиях.

О службе дознания империи Уайетта он был наслышан, хотя сам так ни разу и не попал в их руки. Было больно даже думать о том, что могли тамошние специалисты вытворить с его любимой ведьмой.

Крис поднял глаза и заметил мелькнувших в другом конце дома Фиби и Пайпер. И если старшая из сестер собиралась что-то сделать или сказать, то их семейный эмпат лишь устало улыбнулась и с усилием увела ту в кухню.

Крис повел носом по волосам Бьянки, ловя запах чердачной пыли и трав, которые они с Пейдж как раз развесили сушиться. Ему чудился запах другого чердака, запах запустения и хлама, запах пропитанной злобой магии Уайетта, запах крови из проткнутого насквозь живота.

— Они мне не доверяют, — сказала девушка, выдергивая его из беспокойных мыслей и присаживаясь на ступеньки, увлекая за собой.  
— Как и мне, — спокойно ответил он, переплетая их пальцы и, не мигая, смотря на Уайетта, — но сегодня это совсем не важно. Им хватило собственной веры в добро, чтобы спасти нас.

Они так и просидели до темноты, касаясь друг друга и не в силах расстаться хоть на минуту. Зачарованные были непривычно благосклонны, дав им вдоволь времени на то, чтобы побыть вдвоем. Едва стемнело, ненавязчиво и будто бы случайно Пайпер, тихо покашливая, прошла мимо них и захватила с собой начавшего дремать под яблонями Уайетта. Пейдж принесла бутыль с водой и по внушительному ломтю копченого мяса, на который пара с благодарностью набросилась, с жадностью восполняя запасы энергии. Фиби же в свою очередь предложила им заночевать прямо в саду, благо ночь обещала быть ясной. Она необычайно медленно разворачивала принесенное для них одеяло и почти умиленно улыбалась, греясь их эмоциями.

* * *

— С трудом верится, что обычно ты спишь в таверне, — с искренним недоверием и долей веселья в голосе проговорила Бьянка, смотря на аккуратное строение.  
— Ради твоей же безопасности, лучше бы тебе не говорить про нее в таком тоне при Пайпер, — в шутливом приступе гнева ответил ей Крис. — Да и в наше время где только мне не приходилось спать.

Крис фыркнул в ответ на полный скепсиса взгляд девушки, которая не казалась убежденной. Таверна была настоящей гордостью Пайпер и основным источником доходов их семейства. Конечно, ведовство отнимало много времени и сил, взамен принося чувство удовлетворения и радости от того, что благодаря им и их действиям люди не погибают и не страдают от демонов и прочих существ.  
Но, казалось, Пайпер отдыхала душой, лишь занимаясь счетами, закупками продуктов и прочими ежедневными проблемами, вроде починки стульев и поисков загулявших поварих. Таверна была ее любимой отдушиной — здесь она сама заправляла всем, не было Старейшин и хранителей; запретов и ограничений тоже было в разы меньше. Пайпер нравилось знать, что хоть в какой-то части своей жизни она сама себе хозяйка. Без обязательств и великого предназначения. Из своего детства Крис едва помнил, как мама продавала таверну, чтобы возглавить княжескую кухню. Это было неугасающей ее мечтой еще с малых лет. Но в этом времени Пайпер сильно держалась за свое дело, считая его островком нормальной жизни в окружающем их мире магии.

— Идем, — уверенно сказал Крис, беря девушку за руку и увлекая за собой, — это место тебя еще удивит.

Они проснулись еще до рассвета, чтобы по утру не встретиться ни с кем из Холливеллов. Вечером их тактично оставили в покое, но надеяться на подобное с утра не стоило. Поэтому, оставив короткую записку, Крис решил познакомить Бьянку с основным местом его обитания в этом времени.

Сняв тяжелый замок, Крис приоткрыл дверь, впуская девушку внутрь. В такой ранний час здесь не было еще никого. Пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем сюда явится главная повариха, чтобы начать работать. На ходу позевывая, на кухню проскользнут остальные повара. Набегут юркие девчонки, которые наскоро приберут зал после вчерашнего разгула и приготовятся к новому дню. Пока же в таверне было тихо и пахло хмелем. Бьянка выбрала себе стул почище и села посреди зала, наблюдая, как медленно начинает проникать свет, пока Крис обходил здание снаружи и распахивал тяжелые ставни.

— Так как Пайпер объяснила остальным, что ты тут живешь? — спросила девушка Криса, когда тот, наконец, вернулся.  
— Да никак, собственно, — пожал плечами Крис, поднимая завалившуюся лавку, — но повариха все равно уверена, что я ее любовник. Тем более, что Лео чаще нет в городе, чем есть. Мария переживает за Пайпер и не одобряет.  
— Миленько, — хохотнула Бьянка.  
— Не то слово, как могу избегаю ее. Она, конечно, практически ничего не говорит по этому поводу, но очень уж многозначительно молчит.

Бьянка попыталась представить суровую женщину, сумевшую испугать Криса, и весело фыркнула. Она осмотрелась по сторонам, отмечая малейшие делали обстановки, и задала вопрос, интересовавший ее еще со времен знакомства с Зачарованными по книжкам:  
— Как Пайпер удается удерживать это место на плаву? Почему ее не вытеснили другие таверны?  
— Идем, покажу кое-что, — ответил Крис, лукаво улыбнувшись.

Он легко вскочил на одну из лавок у стены и, протянув руку, поднял девушку к себе. Затем указал на одну из потолочных балок, на которой было прикреплено нечто, напоминающее птичье гнездо — кусок мешковатой ткани, несколько тускло поблескивающих камней, перышки и пучки трав. Бьянка одобрительно хмыкнула и бросила взгляд на остальные балки, замечая и там талисманы. Повела плечами, приспуская контроль над своей птичкой, и потянулась ее крыльями к ближайшему оберегу, мысленно разбирая его на составляющие.

— Дикая мята? — удивленно спросила она, поворачиваясь к Крису и оказываясь в объятиях.  
— Для спокойствия гостей, — пожал плечами Крис, тепло улыбаясь, — чтобы хмель слишком сильно не бил по мозгам. Остальное — для аппетита, для хорошего настроения и наслаждения.  
— Чтобы людям здесь нравилось, — понимающе кивнула Бьянка.  
— Для Пайпер это место очень важно.

Крис повел взглядом по залу, вспоминая разгульное веселье, что по обыкновению царило здесь каждый день.  
— На самом деле, — начал он, глядя в такие близкие глаза Бьянки, как и прежде чарующие и манящие, — амулеты здесь были всегда, их ставила еще Прю. У Пайпер в первые месяцы после открытия были большие проблемы, дело не шло, старшая сестра очень хотела ей в этом помочь. Нашла немного денег, чтобы удержать это место, и сотворила обереги на разные случаи. Но так и не сказала об этом Пайпер, не стала разрушать ее уверенность в собственных силах. И обновляла всякий раз на солнцестояние. После смерти Прю ее записи нашла Пейдж, когда еще только обучалась магии. Ей уж очень не давали покоя исключительные магические успехи старшей сестры. Фиби знала про обереги, но тогда торжественно передала право их обновлять Пейдж, как посвящение в семью. И та продолжила дело Прю.  
— А ты? — тихо спросила Бьянка.

Она боялась разрушить момент. Крис на ее памяти не так часто говорил о своей семье, но всякий раз его истории источали ласковое тепло, о которое можно было греться подле него.  
— Я будто бы случайно заметил их. И предложил сделать парочку новых и немного изменить уже имевшиеся, — усмехнулся Крис, вспоминая давний разговор с младшей теткой. — Пейдж взяла с меня клятву не сообщать об этом Пайпер и позволила творить.

Он задумчиво замолчал, продолжая обнимать девушку и слегка рассеянно водить рукой по ее талии.  
— Когда я вошел их жизни, стал их хранителем, они не доверяли мне вовсе и по возможности сторонились. Было сложно — знать, кто мы друг другу, и не иметь ни малейшей возможности быть для них кем-то близким и по-настоящему важным.  
— Мы знали, что так будет, — напомнила ему Бьянка, нежно проводя рукой по его щеке.  
— Но я не догадывался, что будет настолько трудно. Поэтому когда Пейдж позволила мне сделать это, продолжить их традицию, я впервые почувствовал, что снова становлюсь частью этой семьи. Хотя бы таким образом.

Улыбнувшись, Бьянка накрыла своими губами его, втягивая в долгий поцелуй. Она скучала без него, все эти месяцы в их мире без надежды. Долгое время именно он помогал ей не сойти с ума. Она верила в него, в безумного ангела, способного мир перевернуть ради других людей. Рядом с ним находились силы жить дальше, бороться за мир и свободу. Она поддержала любимого, когда тот задумал полное опасностей путешествие во времени, переживала за него и жила теперь уже мыслями о новой встрече. Она так скучала по нему. От жадных поцелуев кружилась голова и хотелось прижиматься теснее...

Прервать поцелуй их заставило громкое покашливание за спиной.  
— Доброе утро, Мария, — невозмутимо поздоровался с поварихой Крис, продолжая удерживать Бьянку за талию.

* * *

Переместившись в особняк после очередного рейда по Подземному миру в поисках мало-мальски полезной информации об угрозе для Уайетта, Крис на мгновение замер, сканируя дом на наличие Зачарованных и Бьянки. К его удивлению, все они вчетвером собрались в самой нижней части дома.

Их подвал был столь же необычным, как и чердак. Он был дополнительно укреплен — камнями и заклинаниями — и позволил бы пережить ведьмам практически любую магическую атаку. Не сказать, что их предки заботились о безопасности своих жизней, куда больше их интересовала необходимость быть уверенными в том, что подвал сдержит великую силу, на сосредоточении которой и был построен дом.

Первыми Крису на глаза попались Пайпер и Пейдж. Матриарх клана стояла, опираясь бедром на хлипкие перила лестницы, ведущей вниз, и со всем вниманием следила за происходящим на земляном полу. Она через плечо глянула на Криса, коротко кивнула ему и отвернулась. Пейдж же, казалось, и вовсе не заметила присутствия хранителя, целиком увлеченная разворачивающейся перед ними сценой.

Посмотреть и в самом деле было на что — Бьянка и Фиби кружили вокруг друг друга, вооруженные блестящими в свете десятка светильников кинжалами. Крису было неизвестно, как подопечным удалось уговорить феникса на подобное. Они обычно отказывались обучать мастерству кого-то за пределами семейства, да и не имели привычки обнажать сталь ради потехи.

Фиби, раскрасневшаяся и серьезная сверх меры, сделала стремительный выпада, пытаясь задеть Бьянку. Но та была слишком умелым бойцом, чтобы позволить подобное. Скользнула в сторону и одним ударом выбила оружие из рук молодой ведьмы, тут же приставляя к ее горлу свой кинжал. Они обе замерли, тяжело дыша и не отрывая взгляд от противницы.

— Потрясающе! — пораженно выдохнула Пейдж, заставив Бьянку смутиться и выпасть из окончательно боевого режима.  
— Ты вернулся, — с улыбкой заметила она Криса, растворяя в воздухе оружие, так и не ранившее Фиби, которая теперь жадно пила воду.  
— Она согласилась учить меня, — горделиво поведала хранителю Фиби, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте от радости и эйфории боя.  
— Не хочешь показать им свои навыки? — игриво спросила Бьянка, в полумраке ее темные глаза казались совсем бездонными.

Крис пытался отговориться усталостью и сотней мелких дел, не терпящих отлагательств, но против четырех девушек у него не было ни малейшего шанса. Он скинул куртку, оставшись лишь в свободной рубахе и брюках. Задумчиво прошелся вдоль стенки, на которой было размещено все имеющееся в этом доме оружие — трофейное и оставшееся, если верить семейным рассказам, от Коула и его уроков с Фиби.

Крис обернулся через плечо на Бьянку. Та стояла рядом с сестрами Холливелл, бурно обсуждавшими их с Фиби бой, но все ее внимание было сосредоточено на любимом. В правой руке она держала один из своих кинжалов, кончиком рукояти легко постукивая по губам. Крис улыбнулся, вспомнив, что чувство стали в руках всегда успокаивало его ведьму. Наконец он выбрал прямой полуторный меч и, резко развернувшись на пятках, бросил его девушке. Та в момент сбросила показную расслабленность и, растворив в воздухе полюбившийся клинок, поймала выбранное для нее оружие. Крис был уверен — ей понравился восторженный вздох Пейдж и Фиби. Зачарованные были опытными ведьмами, закаленными в большом количестве сражений. И они умели восхищаться навыками других, а в случае Бьянки им было на что взглянуть.

Для себя же Крис выбрал неожиданно обнаруженную нагинату и, избавившись от куртки, вышел на середину. Он медленно — по-мальчишески красуясь перед вконец притихшими в предвкушении подопечными — описал лезвием своего оружия красивую дугу в воздухе и уперся острием в землю, зажимая древко подмышкой. Бьянка неторопливо заняла место напротив него, напоказ прокрутив меч в руке, со свистом рассекая воздух.

Они замерли друг напротив друга, гася улыбки на лицах и настраиваясь на схватку. Крис помнил, каких трудов стоило Бьянке научить его сражаться. Когда они только встретились, он довольно ловко использовал магию — все-таки было невозможно вырасти в семье подобной Холливеллам и не овладеть в совершенстве дарованными судьбой магическими силами. Но тогда он ограничивался исключительно магией, на редкость отвратительно обращаясь с оружием в своих руках.

Бьянка была безмерно строгой и бесконечно терпеливой, всякий раз оставляла ему уйму синяков и ссадин, но все-таки смогла поделиться знаниями и умением чувствовать оружие в своих руках. Ведьма, которой была уготована роль убийцы-наемницы, казалось, еще малышкой породнилась со сталью и с легкостью обращалась с любым оружием. Оно было продолжением ее тела, дарило чувство легкости в бою. Каждое сражение с Бьянкой было похоже на причудливый танец. Крис прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли способен одолеть ее без магии, поэтому всякий раз и выкладывался по полной. Давал волю эмоциям и буре внутри него. В то время, как они оба старались изо всех сил сделать хоть что-то против диктатуры Уайетта, такая разрядка казалась настоящим спасением.

Древко нагинаты встретило металл меча. Отведя удар в сторону, Крис отступил, перехватывая свое оружие. И тут же сделал шаг вперед, стремясь нанести рубящий удар, вложив в него немало сил. Строенное оханье разнеслось по подвалу, но лезвие на своем пути встретило лишь пол. Бьянка успела увернуться и воспользовалась потерей равновесия противником. Крису снова пришлось блокировать стремительный удар меча, резко отскакивая назад и целясь лезвием под ребра.

Они перемещались друг вокруг друга, обмениваясь опасными ударами, которые неизменно не доходили до цели. В этой битве не было желания одержать верх и уничтожить противника. Они оба прекрасно чувствовали друг друга, зная ход мыслей другого наперед. Им столько раз приходилось сходиться в тренировочных схватках, что они уже успели изучить манеру боя друг друга. И даже злости не было, чтобы воспринимать все это всерьез. Скорее уж бой казался им причудливым танцем.

Все закончилось внезапно, когда после очередной серии атак они разошлись по разным сторонам, будто в мыслях договорились остановиться. И резко вынырнули в реальный мир. Легкость сражения померкла. Остались успевшее сбиться дыхание, мокрые от пота тела и горящие жизнью две пары глаз. Крис протянул руку к Бьянке и привлек ее себе, переводя дух. Его окутал восхитительный запах любимой женщины, он ощутил ее дыхание на своем лице, а пальцы вывернулись из его руки и пробежались по запястью.

Избавляться от одежды они начали, едва выпали из переноса в комнатке над кухней. Снизу доносились привычные для таверны звуки: крики кухарок, перестук посуды и залихватский смех посетителей. Взмахом руки Крис активировал амулет над дверью, дабы никто не вломился к ним посреди процесса. Бьянка нетерпеливо вернула его руку себе на поясницу. И они продолжили свой танец...

* * *

Дни потянулись своим чередом. Крис не перестал искать то самое зло, что однажды должно было непоправимо изменить брата. Наоборот, незапланированная встреча с Уайеттом только заставила его ускориться. Он продолжал ощущать на своих плечах вес ответственности за будущее и судьбу их мира. Но теперь перед лицом всех опасностей он был не один, плечо к плечу с ним рядом стояла Бьянка. Ее знаний, способностей и любви хватало на то, чтобы Крис находил в себе силы двигаться дальше и дальше.

Целыми днями они болтались по миру, людскому и демоническому, разведывая и разыскивая. Собирали информацию о положении дел в подземном мире, заводили все новых друзей и врагов. Зачарованные предпочитали разбегаться по укромным уголкам, едва Крис и Бьянка, наконец, возвращались домой. Та ведьма, которой не везло попасться на глаза их шальному хранителю, ставшему гораздо более деятельным, неизменно отправлялась уничтожать выбранного демона. Ведьма-феникс по-хорошему пугала их не меньше. Ужаснувшись скудным способностям сестер Холливелл сражаться мечом и врукопашную, девушка всерьез взялась за их тренировки. Зачарованные возмущались и страдали, но понимали, что стояло на кону.

Когда не было новых зацепок, а все ранее подобранные демоны были уничтожены ведьмами, а они сами без сил отсыпались после изнурительных тренировок, Крис и Бьянка устраивались в саду у дома Холливеллов. Долго сидели в тишине и наслаждались спокойствием. Но такие минуты выдавались все реже, события ускоряли свой бег. И Крис, переживая все новые удары судьбы, не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то успел растерять свою удачу. Сначала Зачарованные узнали правду о своем бесценном Уайетте и тьме, которую он принес в мир в будущем. Эта новость больно ударила по всем, и Крис не мог себе представить, как пережил бы гнев и отчуждение семьи без поддержки возлюбленной. Она безустанно встряхивала его, не давая потонуть в чувстве вины. Позже они на пару вмешались в работу Школы Магии и неожиданно познакомились с наставником Лео, Гидеоном. Тот оказался весьма деятельным старейшиной, живо интересовавшимся их поисками большого зла. Он взял за правило встречаться с Крисом, обсуждая их успехи и подкидывая новые идеи. И в довершение всех бед ведьмы умудрились прознать, что их хранитель приходился им сыном и племянником. И, конечно же, донесли эту новость до Лео, чего сам Крис предпочел бы избежать.

Бьянка все думала о том, что стоило в это межвременное путешествие отправить кого-нибудь другого. Она смотрела на Криса и видела, сколь трудна для него была жизнь при необходимости бережно хранить секрет своего появления на свет. И видела, что после срывания всех покровов проще не стало. Она как могла поддерживала его во всех затеваемых делах. Крутилась меж врагов и союзников, даже пыталась наладить отношения с Гидеоном, который невзлюбил ее с самой первой встречи. Все свои волнения на его счет она списывала на свою темную сущность ведьмы и неприятие его ангельской природы. Лео отзывался о нем лишь восторженно, Зачарованные пожимали плечами, не особо близко зная Гидеона, но и не чувствовали тревоги. Бьянка только качала головой на такую непоколебимую уверенность в святости высшего ангела и принялась следить за ним. Она ожидала всякое, но вот Гидеона в роли «того самого» не могла вообразить.

* * *

Крис судорожно хватал воздух, пытаясь найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы подняться на ноги. Он должен был защитить Уайетта. Но это было слишком сложно. Так много боли для него одного...

Гидеон, брезгливо вытерев кинжал о рукав рясы, с минуту смотрел за тщетными попытками юноши подняться на ноги. Убедившись, что ритуалу уже ничто не помешает, старейшина направился к малышу Уайетту, который тревожно смотрел на лежавшего Криса и приближавшегося мужчину. Гидеон уже занес кинжал, желая раз и навсегда изменить мир, когда клинок в его руке мелко задрожал и упал на пол. Недоуменным взглядом мужчина проводил предавшее его оружие и стремительно развернулся, от удивления оступившись.

В дверях стояла Бьянка, которой каким-то чудом удалось сбросить с себя наведенное им сковывающее заклятие. Ее полные губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза горели холодной ненавистью. Но больше всего привлекал к себе внимание знак на ее запястье — символ парящей птицы мерцал огнем в такт пульса.

— Отступись, ведьма, — сухо предложил Гидеон, злясь на новую преграду на пути исполнения его великого плана.

Бьянка бросила короткий взгляд на Криса, лицо которого успело растерять краску, но, кажется, умирать в ближайшие пару минут он не собирался. Отбросив в сторону бесполезные сейчас эмоции, феникс призвала лучший кинжал из тех, что удалось ей найти в этом времени, и приготовилась к бою. Феникс — мистическая сущность где-то внутри нее — рвался наружу и клекотал от ярости.

Гидеон телекинезом вернул себе оружие и в тот же миг пустил ветвистую молнию в направлении дверного проема. Но там уже никого не было, заряд лишь оставил подпалину на косяке. Бьянка выскользнула из переноса в том же месте спустя секунду и изящным жестом бросила свой клинок, сразу переместившись. Отвлекшись на летящий кинжал, Гидеон пропустил отчаянный жест Криса — тот потратил последние силы на волну телекинеза, пустив ее у самого пола. Гидеон вынуждено отступил на шаг, чтобы удержаться на ногах, готовый пустить новую молнию уже в Криса. И совершенной неожиданностью для него стала сталь, вонзившаяся меж ребер. Бьянка вогнала второй из своих кинжалов в сердце Гидеона по рукоять и держала в железной хватке его плечо до тех пор, пока он не перестал хрипеть и не упал кучей ей под ноги.

И только надрывный плач Уайетта заставил Бьянку выйти из боевого режима и успокоить личную птичку с ее неистребимым желанием убивать и наслаждаться этим.

— Крис, — только и смогла выдохнуть девушка, в момент оказываясь возле любимого.

Тот едва дышал, магический удар отнял у него последние силы. Бьянка поспешно разорвала рубашку на его груди и ужаснулась ране, нанесенной рукой Гидеона. Постаравшись взять себя в руки, феникс положила руку на грудь Криса и, сконцентрировавшись, передала ему немного собственной энергии. Чтобы излечиться, этого было недостаточно, но должно было помочь ему продержаться до настоящих целителей. Бьянка выиграла им немного времени.

Девушка бессильно опустилась на пол, утерла слезы и попыталась придумать, как ей быть. Ее взгляд скользнул по чердаку и остановился на малыше, про которого она успела совсем забыть.

* * *

Крис первым вышел из дома. Глядя на светлеющий горизонт, он нервным жестом потер нывшую грудь. От раны, что нанес ему в тот темный день Гидеон, не осталось и следа. Но место удара изредка давало о себе знать.

— Не передумаешь? — тихо спросила вышедшая следом за ним Пайпер.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к ней, Крис.

Они с Бьянкой, едва убедившись, что Уайетта и этот мир ждет хорошее будущее, решили отправиться в путь. От возвращения в свое время они отказались — изменения были слишком значимы, реальность пошла по совершенно новому пути, там и тогда жили совершенно другие Крис и Бьянка. Переместившись, они смогли бы лишь «догнать» то время, слившись со своими копиями. И от этого шага их останавливал страх, что в том времени они не любят друг друга, не знакомы вовсе или любят кого-то другого.

Последние несколько лет Крис не чувствовал себя свободным и не мог в полной мере распоряжаться своей жизнью. Теперь же все изменилось. И было бы неправильным не воспользоваться этим. В особенности потому, что сейчас его любимая девушка была рядом с ним.

Крис принялся крепить их нехитрые пожитки к седлам лошадей, которых привели заспанная Пейдж и необычайно серьезный Лео. Ему с трудом далось осознание предательства учителя, как, впрочем, и другим. Бьянка тем временем вышла к остальным, укачивая на руках Уайетта. Тот проснулся, едва они начали собираться и ни в какую не желал укладываться вновь. Будто чувствовал необходимость скоро расстаться. Пайпер и Фиби с Пейдж вдоволь наобнимали Криса, потом и Бьянку, которая передала задремавшего малыша отцу. За те несколько дней, что прошло с победы над Гидеоном, они успели вдоволь наговориться. Сейчас же оставалось лишь прощаться.

Крис помог девушке забраться в седло, затем легко вскочил на своего коня. Они тронулись, оставляя позади все ужасы их прошлой жизни и стремясь изведать мир, судьбу которого они изменили.

Вместе. До самого конца.


End file.
